This Moment
by Aviolin
Summary: Elena never imagined that one day she would be in this situation. Well she sometimes thought how this would feel after she saw this on some sappy romantic comedies but never did she think that this would happen to her. TsengElena. Rated to be sure.


_Just have to say that I do not own Shinra, Elena or Tseng, Square Enix or anything else. But i have to admit that I have a cloning machine under my bed and after I manage to kidnap Tseng, Cloud, Zack, Cid, Vincent, Reno and Sephiroth from their underground holding place I will make a clone army and rule the wordl!!!!!_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_This _moment

Elena never imagined that one day she would be in _this _situation. Well she sometimes thought how _this _would feel after she saw _this _on some sappy romantic comedies but never did she think that _this _would happen to her. Curled to a small ball under the desk of his boss trying to sink trough the floor so her bosses boss would not know that just ten seconds ago before the short and sharp knock she had been kneeled in front of her boss, his cock in her mouth, enjoying of every silent moan he had let out.

"Good evening Tseng" Rufus Shinra says and she can hear his response, casual and cool as always but tiny part of her really is smug about the fact his voice is lower and raspier than usual.

She tries to breath as silently as she can in her uncomfortable position. This just is not possible. Her bosses (who accidentally happens to be her lover also) boss has came for another briefing for new mission. And these briefing could last long and long is not what she wants. She wants to finish what she was doing before they were rudely interrupted. She wants to hear every single soft voice that he lets out, those silent moans which rise deep from his chest making her feel so proud and fluffy because she can make him fell like that, she can make him shake and beg.

_Soft beep on her computer screen tells that she has a new message. Clicking open the window her smile grows to full grin and the warmness already spreads trough her whole body. There are just few simple words: Come to my office. We need to talk. _

She remembers so well the first time when those words appeared to her computer screen.

_What the hell he wants from me? She wonders taking an elevator to upper floor where Tsengs office is. She hasn't done anything wrong that's for sure, she has done everything well, even President Shinra has noticed her saying few kind words of her progress. When she knocks she mentally prepares herself to everything: possible bad and good things and the feeling that always comes when he sees her. _

"_Elena. I've heard a rumor that you have feelings for me and I want to know if it's true" he says piercing her brown eyes with his gaze watching how the adorable, furious blush spreads to her cheeks. _

"_Yes, sir" she mumbles ripping her eyes from his and staring the floor feeling humiliated, small and stupid for telling the truth. _

_And the next this she knows is how he walks to her and lifts her chin gently with his thumb. Her flawless skin feels so soft and blond hair falling to her face, the shy and innocent girl look makes him almost smile. _

She had been so damn confused and happy and dazed that she would always remembered that. He had been so gorgeous, as he always is of course. The dark hair had been loose and his gaze so kind…

"_That's good" he whispers and then he's kissing her, lips demanding, body pushing her back against the door. _

_For a moment she's paralyzed to the one place before she realizes what's going on. Tseng is kissing her and doing a pretty good job. Soon it's her hands in his silky hair, his hands throwing her jacket away and unbuttoning her shirt. She pulls back no matter how hard it is gasping for air._

"_Don't you think we are moving little too fast sir?" she asks and he whispers right to her ear:_

"_You want to stop?" _

_And she immediately knows his point and doesn't complain when his mouth travels down her neck, to her collarbones, to her breasts and she can just moan and thank gods that he sent that message and that she noticed it. _

"…You must understand that this is not an easy job. It's tricky and it can take some time. But I trust you Tseng. But you need to think about…" Rufus explains and under the desk Elena rolls her eyes.

Why President can't just stop already? He wants to feel him in her mouth again, wants to take him all the way down and hear the pure sound of pleasure when she scrapes her teeth along his length. Even thinking about it makes her feel hot and squirmy. She just wants to jump up and tell Shinra to leave.

"Yes, sir. I think it would be best to choose Elena to this task. She's the best one." Tseng says and it returns her to the ground making her regret why she didn't listen more carefully to what Tseng is choosing her.

But they don't reply it, Shinra just agrees and they continue talking about the target. Starting to drift off again she returns to their first time together in this very same office. It wasn't the most romantic way of doing it - actually it was quick and raw and powerful because they both hurried and didn't wait a bit. They were scared that some one might come and still they couldn't stop. Things have changed from it a little.

Nowadays the fear of getting caught is just giving them the extra kick; it's turning them on even more. And now she can imagine how he must feel there trying to listen and be all Turk Commander while he still must have the painful erection and the knowledge that she is there under his desk waiting him to sit down again.

_She walks down stairs still puzzled and amazed what happened just three hours earlier. Her boss fucked her on his desk, important pages being destroyed under her back. It was quick but still - so damn good. His fast thrusts stretching her and she just wanted to scream his name but she couldn't because they were in his office and his lips were on hers bruising them, tongues fighting over control her nails scratching red marks to his back. So after mind blowing sex it was a disappointment that he kissed her and said: _

"_Elena you better go now before anyone starts wondering where you are" and that been it. Of course she had walked out without a word, hurt and a little bit angry. _

_How dares he! But still… it had been mind blowing. So now when he walks to fresh night air to get her car and drive home she is surprised to find Tseng leaning to it holding a bag on his arms hair loose, hanging freely on his shoulders._

"_You thought that I would just fuck you and leave it to that?" he asks looking her up and down. _

"_Well… it might have crossed my mind sir" she answers. He gives her again that almost smile._

"_I'm not a man who just fucks women and leaves them. Here. I went to your apartment and took some clothes. Get changed and I take you to eat something" _

Elena had been so surprised that she didn't even ask how he got to her apartment and how did he dare to rummage trough her closet. But she took the bag and walked back in to change. She was surprised to find out what he picked for her. It was a simple, long black strapless dress she had never used because she didn't like to dress up, some silver jewelry she didn't even remember that she owned and pair of black high heels. She had felt ridiculous walking to Tseng but his looks and the way he gently touched her cheek changed her mind of dressing up. He had looked her and licked his lips whispering to her ear:

"_Restaurant may make the main course but you're going to be the dessert" _

And of course she was the dessert. They ended up to his apartment, to his big soft bed and that time it was slow, in torturing way and he heard her beg the very first time in his life. That just encouraged him to tease her even more, thrusting in and out slowly, kissing her neck tenderly but finally he had given in. She still vividly remembers their ragged breathing and how amazingly fast and rough he can be. She had screamed his name so loud that the couple living in his neighbor had woke up banging his bedroom wall from the other side. He had bitten her shoulder so hard that she had his teeth marks on her skin for days. And when they came they came together. He had collapsed on top of her and they had slowly learned to breath again, sweat covered bodies tangled together and all she had been able to do had been lazy kisses to his neck and collarbone, her hands sliding themselves trough his now messy hair smiling like an idiot.

And that had happened ages ago. Well not ages but it feels like that. Sure they have moved pretty fast forward skipping the many get to know you parts. Actually the first date was just flirting and both were too tensed to enjoy from the food when they waited the dessert so they jumped right to steamy hot sex leaving out the _hi-my-name-is-Elena-and-my-favorite-color-is-green _thing. After that they of course have had dates and they have learned to know each others.

But still there are few things that they don't talk about. Like families for example. Tseng doesn't mention his family, doesn't speak about it or even show that he has one. It's fine with her because she doesn't want to talk about her family either. It's enough for her that when she comes home and he is there (yes, they have practically moved in together, they both have separate apartments but because he has a bigger place and it's closer the job she has just sneaked in to it, her clothes and cosmetic supplies all over it, besides his place feels more like home) and she can say:

"_Guess who I killed today?"_

And he just smiles and chuckles and she can tell him everything without him judging her or thinking that she's a terrible person. They love speaking about the kills and the missions, analyzing them in his living room sofa, eating ice cream and just holding each others. They are workaholics and that's it. She loves that fact in Tseng actually. She can learn so much from him. Some days they spar together and naturally he always wins beating her up and whooping the floor with her but the make up sex totally makes it up.

"So, we are going to meet tomorrow morning again. Bring Elena with you" President Shinra says finally finishing.

She can almost hear the relieved sigh from Tseng. Of course he doesn't let it out but still. He is sighing inside his head and she knows it. She hears how they say yet again polite and formal goodbyes and then the soft steps of Shinra walk towards the door. Those steps are not as soft and catlike as Tsengs but pretty near. At the door they suddenly stop.

"And Tseng… this is just a friendly advice from man to man. When your boss comes to interrupt something _please _at least zip your pants before letting him in"

Under the desk Elenas heart stops. Oh all the gods and demons in this world. Tseng left his zipper open. _This _situation is serious but still - straight from some B- class comedy. Before she can control herself small chuckle escapes from her slightly swollen lips and she immediately claps her hand to her them, her elbow hitting the table hard making her eyes water in pain and blood rush to her face.

"Ahh… good to hear from you too Elena. For a moment I thought you had died there" Rufus Shinra smoothly says, being so amused that it beats even the moment when Kadaj realized that his precious Mother had been in front of his eyes all along.

Seeing that there is no need to hide anymore - this time they really got caught, literally their pants on their ankles - and crawls away from the underside of his desk. She can't even imagine how she must look: hair messy because of his hands, so deep blush on her face that she doesn't know if it's even possible to be any redder and totally embarrassed look on her eyes.

"Good afternoon sir" she mumbles.

"How did you know it was her?" Tseng asks his voice admirably calm to this situation.

"Oh please. I am the Rufus Shinra. I'm supposed to know everything what happens in this house or anywhere in this city. Besides you have forgotten two really important things"

"What things?" she asks being little puzzled. They have been careful or at least she thought so.

"Well first one: day before yesterday Tseng had parked his car right in front of security camera. You scared the crap out of poor Cottons and if you don't believe me… I keep the tape in my top drawer. Have to say it was… hot material. And the second: Don't be best buddies with Reno. That man s a waking gossip cannon. He gets to know something and he spills it out with such a bang that there is no possibilities that some one might not hear it" Shinra explains smirking the whole time. Personally his opinion is that it's about time those two get together.

"I apologize sir. We have been unprofessional" Tseng says actually sounding like he's ashamed of himself which is completely new to all of them in this office.

"Oh, I don't care if it doesn't affect you work. And what I've seen you both are still working well. Better than well, you two are the best I got. So keep doing what ever you doing. Just please, don't let Reno get any material. If he gets his hands on some juicy security tape you two will be all over the internet" Shinra tells, eyes sparkling with amusement.

"And the tape you have…?" Elena carefully asks barely having enough courage to watch her bosses boss to the eyes.

"Don't worry. It will be to private use only" the President of Shinra Corporation says and with those words he walks out from the office leaving behind two humiliated Turks.

"You know… that went pretty well" Elena says walking closer to him, wrapping her arms around his waist, resting her chin on his shoulder.

"Yeah. Better than I expected" Tseng answers closing his eyes as her petite hand travel inside his pants and her soft, wet lips kiss his neck.

"After that it's highly unlikely that no one will walk inside again" she whispers right to his ear moving her hand inside his pants feeling really well how much this whole risky public thing is arousing him.

He lets her walk him to his chair and sits down pushing his pants and boxers down in process. As he watches down to this beautiful woman he can just think how perfect match they are. And as she lick her lips he's sure that all of this - Shinra humiliation, hiding, sneaking around, expensive diamond bracelet in his room wrapped to pink paper, her birthday gift - is totally worth it.


End file.
